The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a video compression process, one or more reference pictures stored in a reference picture buffer can be employed to form a predicted picture of a picture that is currently being encoded (a current picture). Typically, the reference pictures used to encode the current picture are previously encoded pictures of a picture sequence. Subsequently, differences between the current picture and the predicted picture can be processed and transmitted to a decoder, as opposed to transmitting the current picture. By using this technique, a bit rate for transmission of video data can be reduced.